Démone avec des sentiments
by Samakassai
Summary: Après qu'Oga est décidé de jouer les héros il est transporté à l'hôpital. Pendant le temps de son hospitalisation Hilda s'interroge sur ce drôle de sentiments qui né petit à petit dans son cœur.


Dans un parc de la ville d' Ishiyama tout est calme quand tout d'un coup des hurlements résonne dans l'aire. Une jeune femme complètement paniquée hurle à qui veut l'entendre.

-**_KAI! KAI ! PERSONNE N'A VUE MON FILS ?_**

La mère âgée d'une trentaine d'année continue de hurler à pleins poumons cherchent désespérément son fils de 5 ans.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaines de minutes l'inquiétude de la jeune maman monte tellement qu'elle arrête de crier tombent à genoux et en larme dans l'herbe humide.

Le désespoir se fait clairement sentir alors que personne ne bouge pour lui venir en aide. Seule et détruite elle pris pour qu'un miracle lui rende son bébé. Ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver car deux cries perse alors le silence tendu dans lequel est plongé le parc.

La jeune femme relève la tête l'espoir revenant d'un coup dans ses yeux. Elle connais l'un de ses cries elle en est sur.

Rassurée mais à la fois terrorisée par la nature des cries la jeune maman se relève et se précipite dans la direction donné par les cries.

Elle ne cours que deux minutes quand telle aperçois son fils courir dans sa direction en larme.

-**_KAI !_**

-**_MAMAN !_**

Rassurée le jeune femme serre son bébé dans ses bras en le couvrent de bisous et de mots doux ce à quoi l'enfant répond volontiers.

Mais des éclats de voix perse la bulle de retrouvaille de la petite famille et le jeune garçon ce détache de sa mère.

Prennent un air sérieux le petit bout de choux regarde la jeune femme et proclame.

-_Maman le garçon qui m'a sauvé est en danger._

Comprennent ou veux en venir son fils la jeune mère suis son enfant à travers les buissons pour atterrir près de la route où elle se fige.

Un jeune homme au cheveux noir et à l'air grave portent un bébé complètement nu avec les cheveux vert fait face à un homme.

L'adulte d'une quarantaine d'années à le visage déformé par la colère et la douleur. Sa mains gauche et positionnée sur ses parties génitales visiblement douloureuses alors que sa mains droite braque un pistolet sur le bébé en face d'elle.

Tous se passe très vite après sa, en mois de dix secondes un coup de feu retenti dans tout le quartier faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes.

Devant les yeux de la mère et son fils, l'adolescent tousse et crache un petit peu de sang le pistolet positionné devant son abdomen, sa mains présente sur celle de l'homme.

Pétrifiée la jeune maman ne bouge pas d'un pousse son fils caché derrière elle.

Doucement elle voix les lèvres de l'adolescent bouger et sa voie froide transperce la femme de par en par.

-_Alors comme sa en plus de kidnapper des enfants tu ose menacer un sac de bave avec un flingue ?_

Resserrent sa prise sur l'arme l'adolescent assène un coup de poing magistral à l'adulte qui s'envol du à la puissance du coup disparaissent de leur vue.

Toujours aussi pétrifiée la jeune maman ne bouge toujours pas alors que le jeune homme devant elle s'effondre son corps heurtent violemment le bitume. Le bébé accroché dans le dos du blessé se déplace devant la tête de son père pour commencer à pleurer.

Un peut en retrait le petit Kai observe la scène les larmes dévalent ses joues devant le bébé tentent de réveiller son père. Une mains se pose alors sur la tête du nourrisson et des paroles sortes la mère et son fils de leur transe.

-_Pleure pas Baby Beel je ne vais pas crever je te le promet. Et puis je te l'est déjà dit un homme sa pleure pas. Compris demi portion ?_

-_Dah !_ Répond le bébé toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Ces quand l'adolescent ce tourne t'en bien mal sur le dos pour prendre dans ses bras le bébé que la jeune maman reprend enfin le contrôle de son corps. Précipitamment elle sort son téléphone de sa poche et appelle les pompiers.

Une fois qu'elle eu raccroché une femme vêtu de noir et les cheveux blond sort de nul pars et cours vers l'adolescent en hurlent.

-_Jeune maître vous allez bien ?_

Arrivé à hauteur du nourrisson la démone remarque immédiatement que le bébé se retient de pleurer et que des petites perles salées sont présentes aux coins de ses yeux. Instinctivement une aura meurtrière l'enveloppe et sa voix résonne.

-**_OGA QU'ES QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT POUR QUE LE JEUNE MAÎTRE PLEURE ? HEIN ?_**

Hilda n'ayant pour réponse qu'une respiration anormalement irrégulière décide enfin à tourner son regard vers Oga et la tout s'arrête.

Le visage du jeune homme est déformé en une grimace de douleur alors que des gouttes de sueurs dévalent calmement son front pour finir dans son coup. De petites traînées de sang sont aussi présentent partent de sa bouche pour s'arrêter à son menton. Faiblement Hilda appel de nouveaux le jeune homme qui répond enfin.

-_Hilda c'est… c'est toi ?_

-_Oui Oga. Mais qu'es qu'il ces passé ?_ Demande la servante du diable.

-_Je me promené avec Baby Beel quand un j'ai vue un enfant se débattre de la poigne d'un homme il…. Il appelé sa mère. Al… alors je suis aller voir et il se trouve que se mec était en train de kidnapper l'enfant. Je lui est mis un coup de pied dans les couilles pour qu'il le lâche….et le gosse et lui se sont mis à hurler…. Pendant que se bâtard était par terre j'ai…..j'ai dit au gosse de se barrer mais une fois qu'il était parti l'homme ces relevé et à dit que j'allais payer pour lui avoir fait lâcher le gamin……_ _Il a donc pointé un flingue sur le sac de bave. J'ai….j'ai juste eu le temps de le baisser que le mec à tiré. Je lui est mis un coup de poing juste après et il c'est envolé….Voilà tu sais tout._ Raconte Oga sa voix se fessant de plus en plus faible à mesure qu'il parle.

Hilda ne répond pas tout de suite analysent les paroles de son « mari » sur tout une en particulier. Comprennent enfin le sens de la phrase son regard décent le long du corps du jeune homme pour se posé sur une blessure.

Une blessure cachée par la mains ensanglantée de l'adolescent souffrent par laquelle une quantité impressionnante de sang s'écoule lentement mais sûrement.

Les yeux d'Hilda se font alors ronds d'horreur et ses mains viennent par réflexe couvrir sa bouche entrouverte sous le choc.

Sans sans rendre compte une petite larme glisse sur sa joues bientôt suivis par plusieurs de ses semblables.

-_Hilda j'ai dit au morbaque de ne pas pleurer si tu le fait je suis bon pour une électrisation._ Ricane faiblement Oga légèrement secoué de la réaction de la démone qui partage sa vie.

Cette réplique n'a pour effet que d'accentuer les pleures de la jeune femmes.

La jeune maman toujours présente regarde tristement la scène alors que les pompier arrive et prennent en charge l'adolescent. Mine de rien elle s'en veut. Après tout ces parce qu'elle n'a pas surveillé correctement son enfant que ce jeune homme est dans cet état.

Lentement et accompagner de son fils elle s'approche du brancard ou le bébé s'accroche désespérément à son père.

Quand telle est à la hauteur du sauveur de sa chaire la jeune maman pose sa main sur l'épaule du garçon allonger sur le lit roulent. Celui ci tourne difficilement la tête dans sa direction.

-_Vous allez bien monsieur ?_

Oga baisse légèrement la tête sur le côté pour croiser le regard inquiet d'un jeune enfant qu'il reconnais tout de suite.

-_Ces plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Ça va gamin ?_

-_Oui merci je suis content que se monsieur ne m'est pas emmené. Même si vous aussi vous m'avais fait peur._ Répond le bout de chou le sourire aux lèvre.

-_Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur monsieur._

-_Oga je m'appel Tatsumi Oga et vous ?_

-_Moi ces Naomi et voici mon fils Kai. Je suis heureuse que les dires des autres maman comme quoi vous n'êtes qu'un délinquant sois fausses. Vous êtes un héros Oga je ne ces comment vous remerciez ? _

-_Madame nous devons l'emmener immédiatement il pers beaucoup de sang de plus je pense qu'il ne vous entend plus il vient de perdre connaissance_. Coupe un des pompier.

-_Quand ta vous madame vous seriez aimable de décrocher se bébé de votre ami._ Reprend le deuxième sauveteur

-_Malheureusement sa ne va pas être possible cet enfant et beaucoup trop attacher à son père. Si vous voulez bien je vais vous accompagner pour le surveiller._

Ne sachent pas quoi répondre les deux pompiers hochèrent positivement la tête avant de monter définitivement dans le camion direction l'hôpital.

Le trajet s'effectue dans un silence pesant. Un masque à oxygène est placé sur le visage d'Oga tendit qu'on met en marche le cardiographe.

Une fois à l'hôpital les médecins s'empresse de prendre le relais et emmène l'adolescent en salle d'opération en urgence.

Une infirmière stop la progression d'Hilda en lui disent gentiment.

-_Je suis désoler madame mais vous et le bébé devais rester en salle d'attente._

-_Il y a combien de distance entre la salle d'opération et la salle d'attente ?_ Demande la démone.

-_Pour quoi cette question madame ?_ Rétorque l'infirmière.

-_Je veut juste une réponse._ Reprend Hilda froidement.

-_Il doit y avoir 13 mètres. Pour ce qui est de la salle d'attente à la chambre il y a 11 mètre à peut près._ Répond l'infirmière.

-_Merci bien._ Dit Hilda en tournent les talons Baby Beel dans ses bras.

La servante du roi des Enfers ne comprend pas vraiment son comportement alors que le prince des démons dors tranquillement sur ses genoux.

Du sang elle en a vue plus que quiconque, des humains mourir elle en a vue des milliers. Alors pour quoi ? Pour quoi c'est elle mise à pleurer devant la situation de cet abruti de garçon. Hilda n'a jamais pleurée pourtant voir Oga dans cet état lui a fait un choc.

Réfléchissent à son parcours Hildegarde caresse les cheveux de son jeune maître.

Au début elle détestait ce gamin frimeur qui voulait refiler à qui passé devant lui son précieux Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ce morveux qui se croies plus fort que tout le monde. Et surtout elle ne supportait pas cet ado rebelle qui répond à tout le monde comme on répond à des subalternes.

Mais petit à petit il est devenu celui qui la fait sourire, qui la fait rire. Petit à petit, il est devenu, l'être le plus important pour elle.

Elle a commencé à s'inquiéter, à vouloir être toujours près de lui, à apprécier les moments où elle était en sa présence. Elle a même commencé à être jalouse des filles qui l'approchent.

Elle se souvient encore de la conversation qu'elle a eue avec Oga lorsqu'il a essayé de refiler Baby Beel à Aoi.

*Flash-back*

Encore une fois elle vient d'empêcher Oga de donner Baby Beel à quelqu'un d'autre. Furieuse elle attrape l'adolescent rebelle et le tir à l'écart pour une discussion.

-_Oga à quoi tu joue encore ?_

-_Mais rien cette fille plais à Beel alors je me suis dit qu'il pourrais aller avec elle._

-_Elle n'es pas digne d'élever le jeune maître_. S'énerve Hilda. _Et puis je te rappel que nous devons l'éduquer ensemble._

-_Peut être mais on ne sors pas ensemble._ Cris Oga ne supportent pas de se faire criais dessus.

-_Tu oublis que ces ce que tout le monde pense._ Répond Hilda fière d'elle.

Gêné Oga tourne la tête sur le côté. Se grattent la joue et rougissent légèrement il répond à la démone.

-_Mouais pas faut. Au faite. _Dit-il en reposent son regard sur la mère adoptive du bébé. _Fallait que je te dise. Faudrait que tu lâche tes cheveux plus souvent sa te va super bien._

*Fin du Flash-back*

Cette remarque l'avais fait rougir et la fait toujours au t'en rougir. C'est ainsi qu'Hilda réfléchis longtemps sens se soucier des heures qui défiles.

C'est le bébé qui l'a sort de ses songes quand celui-ci se met à pleurer car il a faim. Hilda commence à lui donner le biberon quand une infirmière vient à leur rencontre.

-_Madame Oga?_

-_Oui ?_ Répond instinctivement Hilda.

-_Il faut que je vous parle, suivez moi s'il vous plaît._

Intriguée Hilda suis l'infirmière jusqu'à une salle isoler de tous. L'infirmière commence alors son verdict sur l'état de santé d'Oga.

-_Je ne vais pas vous mentir nous avons eu peur qu'il y reste. Heureusement nous avons pu enlever la balle et refermer la plaie. Votre mari et actuellement dans une des chambres de l'hôpital toujours endormi. Ne vous inquiétez pas il est sous perfusion sanguine. Son état est stable et je pense qu'il pourra sortir de l'hôpital d'ici 2 semaines s'il se remet bien correctement de l'opération._

-_Mon bébé et moi peut-on rester auprès de mon mari pendant la durée de son hospitalisation ?_

-_Mais oui bien sûr ça ne nous dérange pas. Nous allons installer un matelas et un lit pour bébé dans la chambre où se trouve votre mari. Je me chargerai de vous apporter vos repas. _

-_Merci._ Répond simplement Hilda.

-_Venez suivez-moi la chambre d'Oga et la chambre 366._

-_Je vous suis._

Sagement la servante démoniaque suis l'infirmière dans la chambre d'Oga. Elle est cependant choqué en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouve l'adolescent rebelle. Allongé dans un lit blanc un masque à oxygène posé sur le visage, Oga dort tranquillement et semble tellement paisible qu'on dirait presque un enfant.

Sans un bruit l'infirmière se retire pour laisser de l'intimité au jeune couple.

Hilda s'assoit sur la chaise posé à côté du lit, Baby Beel toujours dans ses bras.

Dès lors où le bambin voit son père adoptif il se presse et s'énerve pour aller à son contact. Le fils du roi des démons s'excite de plus en plus voulant réveiller son père qui malheureusement est plongé dans un sommeil profond. Gardant son calme Hildegarde console gentiment le bébé qui petit à petit finit par se calmer les larmes perlent quand même au bord de ses yeux.

Pendant 12 heures Hilda et Baby Beel reste au chevet d'Oga attendent patiemment qu'il se réveil. Quand c'est le cas ils dorment à leur tour.

Oga ouvre légèrement les yeux mais voyant flou décide de cligner plusieurs fois de suite pour retrouver une image net. Une fois cela fait il détail attentivement son environnement.

Une pièce blanche, des machines postées à sa gauche près du mur, une large fenêtre couvert par des rideaux et où aucune lumière ne filtre à sa droite.

Perdu Oga essai de se redresser quand t'il se rend compte qu'un poids anormal est présent au niveau de ses jambes.

Intrigué la racaille de 16 ans baisse les yeux pour voir Hilda la tête sur ses jambes et profondément endormie.

Contemplent la jeune femme Oga fait le point sur ce qui ces passé et où il est. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il capte enfin qu'il est à l'hosto et souffle un profond.

-_Merde._

Cette réplique à pour effet de réveiller le nourrisson qui, constatent que son père est lui aussi debout saute dans ses bras.

-_Hey salut le sac de bave._ Dit Oga heureux de revoir celui qu'il considère comme son fils.

-_Dah dah dah dabooh dah dabooh dah daboh dah dah._ Répond le petit après quelques minutes.

-_Quoi tu m'en veut pour avoir fini ici ces sa ?_ Reprend Oga un sourcil arqué après la tirade du petit merdeux.

-**_Dah._** Proclame le bébé en tapent son petit point sur le bras de l'adolescent.

-_Je t'avais promis que je ne crèverais pas tu te souvient ?_

-_Dah._

-_Et puis tu le sais Baby Beel il faut plus qu'un simple flingue pour me tuer._ Rigole Oga. _Et puis si ce débile t'avais tiré dessus ces Hilda qui m'aurais tué donc j'ai pas eu le choix._

-**_Dabooh._** Cris le prince des démons énerver par le comportement du plus grand.

-_Non en faite je supporte pas le fait qu'un malade sens prenne aux enfants. Et encore moins qu'il ose pointé ce truc sur un bébé._ Oga souffle légèrement et tout en placent une mains sur la tête de Baby Beel reprend. _Et puis je me serais jamais pardonner si t'aurais était blessé._ Proclame la jeune racaille en ébouriffent les cheveux vert du bambin.

Heureux le petit démon regarde son père les yeux grand ouverts et légèrement larmoyant.

Attendris par cette vision Oga attrape Baby Beel qui vient tout de suite enrouler ses petits bras autour du coup de l'adolescent et enfuir son visage des ses cheveux.

-_Tu pas le dit pas à Hilda mais je t'aime bien le merdeux._ Reprend Tatsumi.

-_Dah._ Répond le petit.

-_Oui je sais que tu m'aime aussi._ Proclame le délinquant le sourire aux lèvres.

-_Quel beau portrait de famille dite moi._

Oga et Baby Beel sursaute à l'unisson quand le voix de la jeune démone coupe le silence. L'adolescent s'énerve et répond.

-_**Hilda ! **Tu n'es pas sensé me faire faire une crise cardiaque._

-_Arrête de râler sale raclure de caniveaux et dit moi plutôt comment tu va._ Reprend Hilda.

-_Comment je vais ?_ Demande Oga choqué.

-_Quoi je n'es pas le droit de te le demander maintenant ?_ Dit Hilda en croisent les bras le regard perdu sur les rideaux de la fenêtre.

-_Ben écoute ça va plutôt bien. J'ai un peut mal la ou la balle est rentré mais sinon sa roule._

-**_Franchement Oga sa t'amuse ?_** Crie Hilda.

-_Hein ? Je comprend pas la._ Répond Tatsumi.

-**_SA T'AMUSE DE MÈTRE LE JEUNE MAÎTRE EN DANGER ?_**

-**_MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLE ENCORE ?_**

-**_FRANCHEMENT OGA LE JEUNE MAÎTRE ETAIT MORT D'INQUIÉTUDE. J'AI EU SUPER PEUR POUR TOI._** Hurle Hilda les larmes aux yeux.

Choqué Oga ne sais pas quoi dire. D'abord assommé par la révélation un sourire espiègle prend place sur son visage bien assai vite. Il dit alors d'un ton moqueur.

-_Ho alors comme sa la grande Hildegarde à eu peur pour un simple humain ?_

-**_JE NE RIGOLE PAS ABRUTIS !_**

-_Ces bien toi qui a dit que ma vie ne valais rien comparais à celle de Beel. Non ?_

-_Oui mais…_

-_Faut savoir ce que tu veut Hilda. De toute manière même si Baby Beel était un enfant normal j'aurais fait pareil. Ces normal après tout sa fait 1 ans que je m'occupe de lui. Je me sentirais trop mal si mon fils ce faisait buter._ Soupire le lycéen.

Restent un moment sous silence analysent bien les paroles de l'adolescent Hilda ne remarque pas Alindolon. Celui-ci s'ouvre alors en deux hurlent un.

-_Sésame._

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux argenté sors du corps de l'homme pour finir la tête contre le sol. Le nouveau venu se relève et se met à hurler.

-**_BORDEL ALINDOLON JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS ME TELEPORTER SENS ARRÊT. _**_J'ai perdu mes conquêtes, elles avais de superbes formes en plus._ Fini par pleuré l'argenté.

-_Toujours aussi dégueulasse Furuichi._

-_Tu ferais bien de la fermer salle pervers nous somme dans un hôpital._

-_Dah._

-_À Hilda tes la ?_ Reprend Takayuki. _Mais attend comment sa on est à l'hosto ?_

Scannent la pièce Furuichi repère son pote allonger dans un lit blanc le masque à oxygène toujours présent sur son visage.

-**_PUTAIN DE MERDE OGA QU'ES QUE TA BRANLÉ ENCORE ?_** Hurle l'argenté.

-**_TA GUEULE FURUICHI._** Réplique Oga sur le même ton.

-**_MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER TOUT LES DEUX._** Hurle Hilda en assomment les deux adolescents.

-_Pardon Hilda._ Pleurniche le larbin d'Oga.

-_Messire Takayuki laissez moi vous consoler en vous serrent dans mes bras._ Réplique instantanément Alindolon en attrapent le concerné.

-**_LÂCHE MOI ABRUTI À MOUSTACHE. LÂCHE MOI PUTAIN._**

-**_TA GUEULE._** Ordonne Oga en jettent le vase à côté de lui sur la tête de son ami.

-**_MERDE OGA SA FAIT MAL._** Reprend l'adolescent.

-**_TA QU'À FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE AU LIEU DE FAIRE DES TRUCS DÉGUEULASSE AVEC ALINDOLON DEVANT LE GAMIN._** Proclame la racaille.

-_Dah._ Répond le bébé en se couvrent les yeux.

-**_NON MAIS CES N'IMPORTE QUOI LA._** Réplique l'argenté.

-_Ya rien à dire tes vraiment un gros pervers Dégeuichi._ Rajoute Hilda.

-_Même toi Hilda ?_ S'effondre Furuichi.

Une longue minute passe sans que personne ne prononce un mots. Mais l'argenté n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

-_Bon alors Oga tu va enfin me dire comment ta terminé ici ?_

Frottent toujours les cheveux de Beel, Tatsumi souffle est raconte toute l'histoire à son seul amis. Celui-ci ouvre de grand yeux à la fin du récit et déclare choqué.

-_Il où se connard maintenant ?_

-_Sa Furuichi j'en sais rien. Je l'ai frappé tellement fort qu'il à décollé du sol._

-**_MAIS TU N'EST QU'UNE BRUTE MA PAROLE OGA !_** Répond l'argenté.

-**_PAR CE QUE J'AVAIS LE CHOIX PEUT ÊTRE ?_** Hurle à son tour le noiraud.

-_Mouais ta raison se type l'as quand même bien cherché._

-_Tu veut dire qu'il la bien mérité plus tôt non ?_

-**_PUTAIN OGA CES LA MÊME CHOSE._** Répond Takayuki.

-_Bon vous aller arrêter de vous engueuler oui ?_ Intervient Hilda.

-_Pardon._ Fini par lâcher le dénommer pervers.

-_Ouais ces bon._ Lâche à son tour la brute.

Pendant deux heures tout le monde reste au près d'Oga discutent de tout et de rien. Ce faisant reprendre plus d'une fois par les infirmières du au niveau sonore plus qu'élevée de la conversation et du langage.

Ces donc vers vingt-trois heure que Furuichi décide de rentrer le visage boursouflé et violacé du aux coups qu'il à reçut plus tôt. Il est suivi naturellement d'Alindolon qui se fait un plaisir de le téléporter sous les protestation de l'argenté.

Ne reste donc plus que Oga, Beel et Hilda dans la chambre froide de l'hôpital.

Ces derniers mal à l'aise ne disent pas un mots préfèrent garder le silence qui semble les fasciner. Seul le petit Beel exprime ses pensées à voix haute expliquent à son père ce qui ces passé depuis qu'il est tombé dans les pommes.

Le noiraud écoute attentivement le nourrisson le gratifient de petit.

-_D'accord. _

Ou encore des.

-_Et après ?_

Ce qui conforte le bébé à continuer son monologue. Pendant ce temps là jeune démone regarde légèrement attendris le duo avant d'être couper par une voix rauque et sérieuse.

-_Ces vrais ce que tu m'a dit tout à l'heure ?_

Tournent la tête vers le propriétaire de ses paroles, Hilda, remarque le regard d'Oga braqué sur elle. Elle lit dans ses yeux une lueur de curiosité mais aussi de la détermination à obtenir une réponse. La servante démoniaque souffle et prend la parole.

-_Qu'es que tu crois je me faisait du soucis pour le jeune maître._

-_Ces pas ce que tu as dit._ Claque Oga.

-_Je ne m'en souvient pas._ Répond Hilda haussent la voix.

Oga souffle de mécontentement, puis épuisé par cette journée et par l'opération qu'il à subit se tourne sur le côté en attrapent le bébé.

-_Je vais te laisser._ Reprend Hilda alors que l'adolescent place Baby Beel a côté de sa tête.

-_Ils ont mis un lit en plus dans la chambre au cas où je me réveillerais pas aujourd'hui ces sa ?_ Dit Oga coupent la jeune démone dans son élan.

-_Oui_. Répond simplement Hilda.

-_Alors tu peut rester si tu veut_. Reprend le rebelle.

La servante démoniaque souris tout en referment la porte. Doucement elle rejoint le lit supplémentaire que les infirmières on placé un peut plus tôt sous la fenêtre.

C'est un lit du même style que celui où est allongé Oga c'est-à-dire type lit d'hôpital.

L'avantage ou pas pour Hilda ces que le lit est à la même hauteur que celui de son voisin. Donc elle a une vue d'ensemble sur l'adolescent.

Celui-ci a les yeux fermés et semble s'être endormie rapidement. Pour preuve des petits ronflements remplissent le silence de la pièce.

Attendris par son jeune maître lové contre son père adoptif et le visage enfantin de se dernier, Hilda, pense.

Cela fait 1 ans que Bell et elle sont arrivé sur Terre pour trouver un parents au jeune maître. 1 ans qu'ils vivent chez les Oga et 1 ans qu'Hilda se tape se macho violent de première zone.

N'est en moins depuis quelque temps une chose étrange et inconnue se développe dans ses entrailles. Elle a peur pour lui.

Même s'il est vrais qu'elle lui a souvent dit que sa vie n'était rien face à celle de son jeune maître, Hilda à peur pour lui a chaque fois qu'il se met en danger.

La dernière fois c'était quand Oga était venu la sauver. Elle avais était kidnappée par Jabberwork. Celui-ci voulais lui effacer la mémoire pour s'emparer de Beel plus facilement.

Elle se souvient encore de la détermination dans la voix d'Oga quand t'il est venu la chercher. De la colère, de l'inquiétude et de la volonté dans ses yeux au moment où il faisait face au puissent Dragon Fou. Mais aussi du soulagement et de la joie quand t'il l'avais enfin dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Rien que de regarder son visage paisiblement endormi le rouge lui monte automatiquement aux joues.

Finalement après deux bonnes heures de réflexions Hilda conclus tout en sombrent dans les bars de Morphée quelle est amoureuse d'Oga. Mais une question persiste. Comment le lui dire ?

Les deux semaines d'hospitalisation de Tatsumi passe plutôt rapidement pour ceux dernier. Épaulé par ses amis qui lui rendent visitent souvent et la présence constante de Baby Beel et Hilda, Oga se remet vite de sa mésaventure.

Nous le retrouvons chez lui, heureux et s'exclament.

-_Enfin sa fait du bien de retrouver son chez sois. Pas vraie Baby Beel ?_ Dit il en tournent la tête ver le bambin.

-_À Dah_. Répond celui-ci.

-_Il n'empêche que j'ai la dalle. La bouffe d'hôpital est dégueulasse._ Reprend Oga.

-_Dabooh._ Proclame le bébé.

-_Vient on va voir ce que fait Hilda._

L'adolescent attrape Beel qui vient directement s'accrocher dans son dos. Tout deux descende les marches pour atterrir dans le salon.

Une douce odeur plane dans l'aire prennent le nez des deux hommes de la maison. Suivent à la trace se doux fumer Oga débouche dans la cuisine ou il trouve Hilda occuper à dresser des assiettes.

-_Qu'es que tu fait ?_ Questionne l'adolescent.

-_Je me suis dit que je pourrais te faire des croquettes pour fêter ta revenue à la maison. J'ai penser que sa te ferais sûrement plaisir._ Répond la démone le regard fuient.

-_Bonne idée Hilda._ Répond Tatsumi le sourire aux lèvres. _Mais pour quoi tu veut me faire plaisir en faite ? Ces pas ton genre. Putain tu t'es cogné la tête ? Merde ta encore perdu la mémoire ?_ Sexiste le noiraud paniqué.

_**-ARRÊTE DE TEXITÉ ON DIRAIS UN ABRUTI.** Oga je vais très bien. Ces juste que j'ai eu envi de cuisiné pour toi aussi et pas seulement que pour mon jeune maître_. Répond Hilda légèrement irritée.

L'adolescent arque un sourcil puis avance dans la direction de la jeune démone. Arrivé à côté d'elle il place une mains sur son front et dit.

-_Qu'es qu'y t'arrive ? _

Rougissent, Hilda recule rapidement s'éloignent d'Oga qui reste figé du au comportement de sa « femme ».

Reprennent doucement contenance Tatsumi reprend en s'énervent.

-_Sa suffis Hilda tu n'es pas dans ton état normale. Bordel d'habitude tu m'aurais envoyer une droite pour ce que je vient de faire._ Crie l'adolescent.

Prise au piège la servent démoniaque souffle et répond pas très sur d'elle.

-_Ces que… Depuis un petit moment je me suis rendu que…. A et puis merde. Je t'aime le ras dégoût._

Pétrifié Oga reste un moment immobile essayent de digéré l'information. Quand c'est enfin le cas un immense sourire apparaît sur son visage.

-_J'ai bien cru que tu me le dirais jamais._ Avoue t'il les joues légèrement rouge.

C'est au tour d'Hilda de ne plus pouvoir bougé.

Pourtant elle a tellement envies de s'enfuir et de se faire toute petite. Mais c'est malheureusement impossible puisque Oga l'attrape par les épaules.

Petit à petit l'adolescent rapproche son visage de celui de sa femme tout en placent une mais sur sa joue et une autre dans son dos.

Hilda ne bronche même pas quand enfin l'écart entre eux se brise sellant ainsi leur lèvres.

Ils restent comme sa un long moment avant de se séparer, à bout de souffle. Oga regarde Hilda dans les yeux et proclame.

-_Mademoiselle Hildegarde voulez vous être ma petite amie ? _

-_Je ne t'es jamais vue si polis._ Ricane cette dernière. _Mais oui avec joie. _

Sans suis un autre baiser plus agressif mais tout aussi doux que le premier. Fière de la réponse de sa démone Oga tend Baby Beel à Hilda en disent.

-_Tu as officiellement une maman Beel. _

-_Dah dah._ Répond le bambin en agitent les bras dans la direction de la blonde.

Tout sourire Hilda récupéré le bébé et tous les trois ils mangent tranquillement. Puis mains dans la mains les deux jeunes partent aux lycée Baby Beel toujours accroché dans le dos de Tatsumi.

Une chose est sur c'est que le fils du démon suprême sais que ses parents adoptifs braverons tous ensemble. Et que jamais personnes ne les séparera.

*

Voilà je vous laisse imaginer la tête de Furuichi et d'Aoi quand t'il vairons nos deux tourtereaux arriver les doigts entremêlés dans ceux de l'autre.

Je ne suis pas très douée en amour mais j'espère que sa vous aura quand même plus.


End file.
